just to spite them
by koalakyle
Summary: if you wish to know then read. be warned suicide, swearing and major angst, song-fic


This is a one-shot I thought up of when I had too much time to think and I had a very painful realization.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston**

**You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You had me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over.**

Ha, Konoha, look at them all they treat me as a hero, then the Uchiha comes back and everybody loves him and hates the demon again. They even gave him his choice of women and the Hokage seat. Bloody bastard, he just had to be an ass and take Hinata-chan, I may not have liked her that way but she didn't and never would like him, he did it to hurt us both, me because he thought I would've returned Hinata's feelings and her to take away any chance of her being with me, which there might have been if she wasn't so quiet.

**See it started at the park  
Used to chill after dark  
Oh, when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Cause we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together).**

Bah even Sakura-chan, out of all his fangirls, changed after he left, time and time again I would ask for a date, but no, she would keep turning me down again and again. Still after we took care of pain, Sakura-chan started to warm up to me agreed to go on a couple of dates, in fact we'd been that way for a year and a half now.

**See it's very divine girl  
You're a one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You walked get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy**

**Your way to beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You had me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over.**

After the Uchiha came back though, she changed again, but not for the better, we started fighting more. She would even stay at Ino's for days after some, SHE STARTED THEM OVER THE SMALLEST THINGS, LIKE THE FACT THAT I WANTED TO KEEP JUST A LITTLE BIT OF ORANGE IN MY CLOTHES. She never even asked why I liked the color so much, I liked it not just because it was easy to notice, but because the only thing I had of my mother was an orange frog shaped like Gamabunta she made for me before I was born. But the orphanage bitch took it away when she found out the Sandaime gave it to me.

**It was back in '99 (ninety-nine)  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)**

Hey guess what I found out that Haruno wasn't at Ino's all that time, she was with the fucking Uchiha (more like fucking the Uchiha), at least Ino still was nice to me and gave condolences, told me as soon as she heard about what happened to Hinata, she got Sai to marry her in secret to avoid that, I'm glad those two were happy together, except Sai had to get a last name, he just used Sumi, ink, that's really just the worst attempt at a joke from him yet. But it works.

**See it's very divine girl  
You're a one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You walked get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy**

**You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You had me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over.**

Well here I am, holding an exploding kunai, covered in transparent oil, odorless to, no one will notice. Actually they will notice but only when I suddenly burst into flames, hehe got the best prank of all time lined up for this; the wedding of Uchiha fucking Sasuke, Haruno bitch-face Sakura and poor Hinata-chan.

**Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slighting  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)**

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal...

"I now pronounce you man and w-" ka-boom. Yeah that's right my exploding tag went off taking the ten people around me, all civilian council members and Hyuuga elders. I myself burst into fire as my skin muscles and organs burnt away leaving a flaming skeleton, that's when I looked up and stared right into the Uchiha's, oh so precious eyes, or at least I would have but mine had boiled and burst. Then in a raspy voice (comes with being on fire) I said to him and Haruno. "Know this, Uchiha, Haruno, I will, come to you every night for the rest of your lives reminding you and the rest of Konoha, monsters aren't born, they're made." I was using the fox's chakra to keep my body moving and held my soul for just a little bit. When I finished the fire lessened then exploded high in the sky, a picture of a fox's skull, along with a human one above Konoha, both cackling madly, my skeleton, bowed its head to Hinata, a way of saying sorry, before the fire died.

Yeah that was my suicide and with it I cursed Konoha to an eternal hell. There was a reason the fox attacked, like I said monsters aren't born, they're made. Sasuke and Sakura never slept again, they just sit there every night now staring at a spot in their lounge room waiting till my skeleton arrives and they just stare at it. Or they did last I checked, Kiba came and assassinated them with a fire Jutsu, made it look like my skeleton, saved Hinata and the two currently live in wave with Inari. They can't go back because everyone thinks they're dead.

This is my final message from beyond the grave, tell anyone who says they knew Naruto Uzumaki and miss him every day that I'm sorry, but I couldn't deal with it anymore, but I'm not truly dead, those who wanted me dead still see me. They wanted me gone; well I stuck around just to spite them.

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

This is something I came up with, as I said after a painful realization involving the heart.

Read and review tell me what you think.

I in no way encourage suicide, I myself was close multiple times, not always from matters of the heart but last time it was, the first time though I looked in the mirror and saw myself, then thought; no, I will not do this, suicide is like saying: fine life I give up, you win, I'll kill myself now. No I thought, life wants me gone well screw that, I'll stay just to spite it and anyone else who wants me to go and die. Every time I came close I would remember that and smile slightly, I'll stay just to spite them and you should too.

If the person who knows I like them reads this then no I have not brought any harm to myself from an aching heart, I can't help that I like you and I can't help that it hurts when you don't like me back and like someone else, but I'll live; I always do.

Crush my own heart, that's true I would and have many times. To see where that came from look at my story homework, uh, god.


End file.
